My Heart is Yours
by daizy226
Summary: Austin's a boy, Ally's a girl how much simpler can it get? Well guess what, things in Miami are alot more complicated than that...
1. Book Drama (Chapter1)

**Austin's Pov**

I was in the practice room sitting on the piano bench, slowly reaching for Ally's book. I knew it was wrong, Ally wouldn't let me go within 10 feet of her book, and yet there it was intimidating me. Usually I wouldn't even _think_ about the book but that morning things were different, when Ally was writing she kept looking at me from across the room so I think the journal entry was about_ me_. I had the book in my hands and was about to open it when the door slammed open, at that moment I was so scared, if Ally saw me with her book she would kill me, but instead of Ally I saw Dez. Dez was my redheaded freckle-faced best friend, he was eating a purple banana and holding a foam finger that said " I'm number one!"

"Dez what the Heck man I thought you were Ally!" I was glad Ally wasn't there to see me with her book, but really upset that Dez had scared me like that.

"Well hey, it's not my fault Ally's on break!" Wait a second Ally's on break, well that means I can read her book!

"Hey dude is that Ally's book, oh we gotta read that!" Dez dropped his banana and finger, snatched the book from me and started reading. He would have read the entire thing but right then Ally came in.

"Oh my gosh is that my book!" she yelled, I started frantically searching for an excuse of why Dez and I would have Ally's book, but before I could say anything she stared beating us with it!

"How many times have I told you goons not to touch my book?" She bellowed

""Okay Ally were sorry, now will you **please **stop hitting us?" She stopped in mid-air, book in hand, a look of hurt and anger in her eyes.

I thought she was going to stop and confront us like she usually does but instead she put the book under her arm, shook her head at us and then walked out of the room.

**Ally's Pov**

It was a normal day at Sonic Boom, I was working my shift and was about to go on break when Trish came in, she was really excited about something. Apparently she had just booked Austin a gig that afternoon in the mall, she probably expected me to be really happy and start jumping up and down, but I did just the opposite I ran up the stairs yelling Austin's name. We hadn't worked on a new song in about two weeks so I was kinda rusty, it didn't help that the performance was this afternoon either. When I finally got to the door of the practice room I took a few deep breaths before going in, that way when Austin saw me I'd look cool and calm, usually I wouldn't care what anyone thought of me but Austin was different, something about his floppy blonde hair and brown eyes always made me melt. I was thinking that over when I remembered why I was standing by the practice room, I burst in and saw Dez reading my book while Austin stood back not making an effort to stop him. I was so upset that they were reading my book!

"Oh my gosh is that my book!" I screamed, already knowing the answer to my own rhetorical question. "How many times have I told you goons not to touch my book?" _A million_ I thought to myself.

"Okay Ally were sorry, now will you pleasestop hitting us?" Austin pleaded

I had been beating the guys with my diary/journal but then I thought "_They aren't even worth it" _I stopped with my book in mid-air, usually I would have yelled at the guys then hugged and forgiven them, but instead I put the book under my arm, shook my head at them and then walked out of the room.

Because that day, I just wasn't in the mood.

**What will happen to Austin and Ally, review if you liked the first chapter and I know it's short but hey what are you gonna due sue me?**

_**Daizy226**_


	2. Finding Ally (Chapter 2)

**Austin's Pov**

I was shocked, I mean utterly _shocked_. I couldn't believe Ally had walked out like that; she just looked at us and then left. Wait a second she looked _us_, Dez was still in the room!

"Dez what have you done!" I yelled, knowing it wasn't totally Dez's fault, but blaming _him_ for _my _mistake was a lot easier.

"Dude look I'm sorry I got you in trouble with Ally, but this isn't entirely my fault!"

"Thank you Dez for reading my mind." Dez gave me a peculiar look then kept talking.

"You're the one who was touching her book, how did it get up here in the first place!" Dez and I were practically yelling now, we rarely fought so I was slightly surprised with how serious he could be.

We had started a back and forth argument on whose fault it was when Trish walked into the practice room

"Hey guys do you know what happened to Ally, cause **(1) **I just saw her run out of the Sonic Boom?" Trish was Ally's best friend; I should have known that she'd be concerned.

"Trish, we read Ally's book and now she's upset." I didn't sugarcoat it with Trish, I just came right out and told her the truth; knowing it would save time.

"You read Ally's book, why am I not surprised." She let out a small sigh, _definitely disappointed. _

"Trish, which way was Ally heading when she left Sonic Boom?" I was planning on finding Ally and apologizing.

"She was running toward the east side of the mall, so probably the pond." Trish had finally calmed down so I guess she realized my plan.

"The pond, wasn't the pond turned into a parking lot?" Dez was finally talking again, he wasn't as serious as he was a few minutes ago but just as confused.

"Didn't you hear about the fundraiser, Austin and Ally did to save the pond?" Trish seemed quite annoyed with Dez, as usual.

"Guys stay on topic, I need to find Ally and apologize!" With that I ran out of the practice room and to the mall pond, determined to find Ally.

**(1) ****I know that"cause" isn't proper language, but I thought that it was something Trish might say.**

**I understand if you wanna be pissed off, because this was _definitely _a short chapter; but I wrote it on New Year's Eve and was in a big hurry so… Don't worry the next chapter will be longer, _promise._**

Happy New Year from Daizy226! :)


	3. Special Songs (Chapter 3)

**Ally's Pov**

I was so upset when the guys read my book! Austin, Dez, and I had known each other for about 6 months now, so I thought I could trust them; apparently not. I was thinking all this over as I walked to the mall pond, it was gonna get destroyed but Austin and I held a huge fundraiser to save it. The only condition to keeping the pond, was that we had to get rid of Pickles the goose. Without Pickles the pond wasn't as fun for me so I just started singing.

_Think the clouds are clogging up my brain_  
_Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face_  
_And I'm stuck up in the storm_  
_I, I guess I'll be alright_  
_Oh Oh oh_  
_Then it hits me like_  
_Oh_  
_Oh no_  
_And you're that wind that swept me off my feet_  
_Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees_  
_That's what Dorothy was afraid of_  
_The sneaky tornado_  
_Oh_  
_Oh oh_  
_There's no place like home_

_Home_

_I'm boarding up the windows_  
_Locking up my heart_  
_It's like every time the wind blows_  
_I feel it tearing us apart_  
_Every time he smiles_  
_I let him in again_  
_Everything is fine_  
_When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel_  
_Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world_  
_Yeah it's twisting up my insides_  
_Can't hide it on the outside_  
_Oh_  
_Oh oh_  
_Yeah it hits me like_  
_Oh_  
_Oh no_

_And that's when you hold me, you hold me_  
_You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely_  
_Say we made it through the storm now_  
_But I'm still on the lookout_  
_Oh_  
_Oh oh_  
_The air's getting cold_  
_  
_  
_Cold_

_I'm boarding up the windows_  
_Locking up my heart_  
_It's like every time the wind blows_  
_I feel it tearing us apart_  
_Every time he smiles_  
_I let him in again_  
_Everything is fine_  
_When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_He picks me up like_  
_He's got the way of the hurricane_  
_And think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane_  
_He picks me up like_  
_He's got the way of the hurricane_  
_And think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane_  
_And I'm floating, floating_  
_And I don't know it, know it_  
_And I'm gonna drop_  
_He's got the way, he's got the way_

_I'm boarding up the windows_  
_Locking up my heart_  
_It's like every time the wind blows_  
_I feel it tearing us apart_  
_Every time he smiles_  
_I let him in again_  
_Everything is fine_  
_When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_  
_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_He picks me up like_  
_He's got the way of the hurricane_  
_And think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane_  
_He picks me up like_  
_He's got the way of the hurricane_  
_And think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane_  
_He's got the way, He's got the way **(1)**_

I finished singing my song and I felt a lot better, I smiled to myself and got ready to leave; but that's when I heard the clapping.

**I know this chapter is WAY overdue but I was pretty busy so... Well look on the bright side this chapter was a lot longer than the other one! ;)**

_**Daizy226 **_


	4. So Sorry!

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm working on the new chapter and I wanted to make it extra long so this might take a little while longer!**

**Here's a sneak peak so you guys wont hate me. ;)**

**Austin's Pov**

At that moment I was looking for someone. Ally if you wanna be specific, I knew that when I found her I would have to be ready to apologize. Even though it was Dez who read her book not me; I had been looking for about half an hour and was ready to give up when I heard singing. It was a truly beautiful sound and I wanted to hear more of it, so I followed the noise until I found a certain brunette. She was sitting on bench all by herself lightly humming; I stood behind her and took in all the lyrics.

**What do you think? Is the new chapter (Sneak Peak) ok, or is it totally terrible! **

**If you have any suggestions then please comment and leave reviews! **

**Love my fans bye**

_Daizy226_


	5. Apologize (Chapter 4)

**Austin's Pov**

At that moment I was looking for someone. Ally if you wanna be specific, I knew that when I found her I would have to be ready to apologize. Even though it was Dez who read her book not me; I had been searching for about half an hour and was ready to give up when I heard singing. It was a truly beautiful sound and I wanted to hear more of it, so I followed the noise until I found a certain brunette. She was sitting on bench all by herself lightly humming; I stood behind her and took in all the lyrics.

_And you're that wind that swept me off my feet_  
_got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees_  
_that's what Dorothy was afraid of_  
_the sneaky tornado __**(1)**_

I watched Ally sing, and listened to her words; But while she sang them, I couldn't help but think that they were about me. I got the same feeling when she was writing in her book. While processing this, a thought occurred to me. I still had to apologize! I started clapping not only to get her attention, but to applaud her amazing songwriting skills. Although the second I did, I regret my decision.

Ally immediately turned around and stared at me, I couldn't place the look in her eyes but something told me she wasn't happy. She got up from the park bench and stood in front of me, gazing once again; I was about to say something when she sighed and started talking.

"Austin why are you here, I thought I made it clear that I'm mad at you?" There wasn't much effort in her voice so I couldn't place how she was feeling.

"I get that, and you should be mad; but just let me tell you something real quick." She had been looking down, but I saw her nod anyway.

"So, I didn't really read your book..." Before I could continue her head shot up and she beamed at me.

"What?" She questioned

"I didn't read your book, Dez did." After those words escaped it went silent, Ally was processing what I had said.

"Dez the second biggest blabbermouth in Miami read my diary!?" Ally's eye's had widened and she looked like she was about to die.

"Wait a minute, _second biggest_ who's the first?" I was trying to change the subject, but it obviously didn't work.

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER, DEZ READ MY DIARY!" She was pacing now

"Look Ally if it's that important, then I'll tell him not to say anything."

"Austin that's not the point, I know I can't trust you guys anymore. That book was personal; it had everything that I've ever thought in it and now it's been violated!"

I was speechless, the only reason I took her book was to find out about what she wrote that morning. When I remembered why I had her book, a little light went off.

"Ally, the reason I took your book was to know."

"Know what, what was so important that you had to take my stuff?" She seemed interested, yet still upset.

"I wanted to know what you wrote this morning, you were staring at me as you wrote and I really wanted to what it was."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Ally seemed a bit more calm, hearing the whole story.

"I knew that you'd never tell me."

"It was only our new song, nothing special."

I was quite shocked at hearing this news; I had gone through all that trouble for just a song.

"Well if it was only a song, then why were you staring at me?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you'd like it, I mean did you want another repeat of the 'webcasting incident'?"

"I guess not, but you could have at least told me; it would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Yeah yeah whatever, now let's get out of here before it rains."

There were clouds all around so Ally and I raced back to the Sonic Boom. When we got there we saw the unthinkable; the store was in good shape, and Trish and Dez weren't fighting! *Insert Gasp Here* The two were sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie on the big TV, when we came in they paused the movie and waved us over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Trish said as if nothing strange was happening

"Trish and I were just watching a movie, wanna join?" Then I noticed that Dez had his arm around Trish, could things get any crazier?!

Well what Ally and I didn't know, was that things had changed while we were gone.

**Okay well first of all I'm soooo sorry for not updating. But here it is now so I hope you like it! ;)**

**(1) I forgot to say last time but that was Bridgit Mendler with Hurricane.**

_**Daizy226**_


End file.
